


Just Don't Give Up on Me

by KestraEchoWolf



Series: Miraculous 2k18 Music Challenge [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 'Mari'chat, 'Whataya Want From Me?' - Adam Lambert, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, But Gabriel is still an ASSHOLE, Butterfly!Marinette, Cat!Adrien, Creative liberties taken, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gabriel is not Hawk Moth, Marichat, Mentions of rival fashion houses, Mentions of rivalry, Miraculous 2k18 Music Challenge, Miraculous Priests/Priestesses, Music, Request from Annon, Supernatural - Freeform, Very Alternate Universe, What Was I Thinking?, be prepared for the angst, designer!Adrien, designer!Marinette, holy crap what did I write here?, mentions of Rena Rouge, not rock?, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestraEchoWolf/pseuds/KestraEchoWolf
Summary: Adrien reaches his breaking point. There is only so much that a secret Miraculous Priest can do... and so much he can take. Thankfully, a kind butterfly is always watching out for him.





	Just Don't Give Up on Me

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh my god, can you do angsty marichat for whaddya want from me adam lambert?" -Annonymous (via Tumblr)
> 
> Oh absolutely! I hope you enjoy lt;3

"Adrien, your father wants to see you in his office." The blond model looked up over his reading glasses at Nathalie, his father's secretary. Her normally impassive face was tenser than normal, the faint crows feet wrinkles in the corner of her eyes deeper than usual. Adrien frowned in confusion, his mind racing over what could have his stoic guardian so anxious. As far as he was aware, his photo shoot in Nepal went flawlessly, he was acing his Chinese cram sessions, and he had finished all of his university applications. His phone suddenly chirped sharply with an incoming text. Adrien jumped in surprise. It was the personal ringtone that he assigned his father's number. Nathalie's expression tightened even more, and her light gray-blue eyes shifted to the phone. "Immediately," she amended.

"Of course," Adrien got up from his desk, closing his journal and putting it in a special, locked drawer at his side. "Do you know what this is about?" he asked. Nathalie met his eyes, and her lips tightened. Adrien sighed softly through his nose, making sure to wipe away any trace of his own frustration. "It's alright Nathalie... thank you, you may return to your desk." He hated being formal, but Nathalie's relief was painfully evident to those who knew how to read her. She dipped her head respectfully and walked out of his bedroom. His phone chirped loudly again, and Adrien muted the sound out of reflex.

Not wanting to delay the inevitable, he rushed up the two flights of stairs and down the long corridor to his father's open door. Gabriel Agreste stood in front of his desk, glaring heatedly at his computer. Adrien waited for several moments before clearing his throat. "You needed to see me, father?"

"Come here Adrien," Gabriel ordered. "Sit down." Adrien swallowed softly and took a deep breath before obeying the command. Once he was seated, Gabriel spoke again. "Do you have something you need to tell me?" The blond swallowed and fought the chill that trailed down his spine. Gabriel Agreste was almost like a force of nature; an ice storm on the brink of freezing everything with a single word. Adrien's brain went into overdrive, going from the last two weeks to the last four months since he saw his father. Gabriel finally leveled his gaze at his son, fingers steepling in front of his chin. "You gained eight kilograms since December. Why is that?"

Adrien fought not to blink. He would not flinch away from his father's accusation. He knew he had gained some weight, but he didn't think it had been put on that fast. He caught his reflection in one of the windows and noted that he did seem broader across his shoulders. He inhaled and noticed that his shirt did seem a bit too tight across the chest. He bit his tongue from the sarcastic remark that threatened to cross his lips. "Answer me, Adrien!" Gabriel snapped.

"I'm eighteen," Adrien answered, his model mask practically glued to his face.

"You're  _eighteen,"_ Gabriel parrotted as he flipped open a folder and tossed it to Adrien's side of the desk. "You have been the same, perfect size since you were  _fifteen_ , Adrien. Don't think I haven't been informed about your escapades outside the house! You have been eluding your bodyguard despite my request for you not to do so, your grades are slipping, _and_ your designs are lacking the Agreste finesse. Obviously, something has you so distracted that you not only shirk your responsibilities but you are not following your diet regimen as directed by your dietician nor your doctor. So explain to me  _what_ could have you so distracted that you're falling behind  _Marinette Dupain-_ _Cheng_ _?!"_

Adrien's brain whirled in shock. Gabriel threw open another folder and pulled out a progress report from Françoise Dupont Private Academy... specifically the latest test scores in his design class; the only course he ever comes in second every so often against his longtime rival Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He bristled at the comparison.

 _"Lack's inspiration, design has been done before, extra credit optional for a higher score,"_ Gabriel read off the teacher's notes. "I thought giving you some extra freedom outside your studies would give you that bit of incentive to make sure that Zyah Cheng's granddaughter does not best you in  _any_ academic or design opportunities. Clearly, I am mistaken."

Adrien closed his hands into fists below the desk so to keep them out of sight. Like all teenagers, he appreciated being yelled at no more than anyone else his age. He fought to sit in place as the truth threatened to spill from his lips. His grades weren't slipping in any of his other classes, despite the insinuation. Except for his design class, all of his tutors and professors had praised Adrien on his academics. So what if Marinette had beaten his score on _one_ design test?! The year was far from over. He worked day and night on his designs, but it was true he lacked inspiration. Truth be told, fashion was not his true passion, not that Gabriel Agreste would ever  _hear_ of his beloved prodigy considering a career outside the family business. His so-called 'calorie intake' was nowhere near enough for a growing boy his age with all his extra-curricular activities; he won the national fencing championship twice in a row and four times in total; he was never late to any of his tutoring sessions, fittings or photo shoots, even when they were scheduled suddenly and interrupted whatever 'free time' he  _did_ have with his friends!

"Speak, Adrien!" Gabriel demanded coolly, barely raising his voice. "Start from the top, explain the weight gain."

That one was simple. He was Chat Noir, famed Miraculous priest extraordinaire, defender of Paris and partner to Mariposa. It was his purpose in life to defend the city he loved against evil spirits called akumas. He had fought tirelessly against those monsters for three years, using muscles that fencing and his workout program never  _dreamed_ of touching. It was a sacred duty to defend those whom couldn't protect themselves... a responsibility he would've shared with his lost mother. He never told Gabriel about his powers. Gabriel thought for years it was the Miraculous Priests and Priestesses that were to blame for Felicity's disappearance. If he found out that her powers were passed to Adrien... the blond shuddered internally. Gabriel Agreste would make it his personal mission in life to make sure Adrien stayed locked up in his prison of a bedroom until he was in his  _fifties._

"Well?!"

Despite his secrets, Adrien knew he had to tell him  _something..._ so it might as well be another form of the truth. He closed his eyes. "I'm hungry, father."

"So you sneak fatty snacks," Gabriel stated.

"No, I get good food. Salads, soups-"

"Do not lie to me, Adrien," the elder Agreste interrupted. "You do not gain  _eight kilograms_ from lean foods."

Adrien's cheeks flushed as his rage built. "I'm not lying."

"I suppose you have receipts from these so-called meals?"

"No, I paid in cash because I knew you would react this way-"

"So there's no way to corroborate your lie."

_"I'm not lying!"_

"Adrien, you will control your emotions!" Gabriel growled, getting up from his seat. "If the extra free time is making you so hungry that you need to sneak food, then I will ask Nathalie to revise your schedule so that your time is better managed for you."

"My time management is  _fine,_ father! Please, you can't do this. I'll do whatever you ask of me, but don't take that away from me."

"This is highly unlike you. Perhaps it isn't how you spend your free time, but with whom. I always knew that Lahiffe boy would be a bad influence. He gets it from his father."

"What do you want from me?!" Adrien sprang from his chair with outrage. Heat built up behind his eyelids and his nose burned in a telltale signal that he was beyond angry.  _No!_ A part of him ordered... a part of him that wasn't the prim and proper, caged and groomed Adrien Agreste, son, and heir to the Agreste fashion empire.  _I will not cry in front of this cold, icicle of a bastard I call a father!_  

Gabriel suddenly cleared his desk with a furious swipe of his hand. "I knew letting you spend time with that hooligan and his friends would be a bad influence on you. Go to your room Adrien and expect a revised schedule in two hours. Perhaps in that time, you'll have a firmer grip on your emotions. You are to control yourself in my presence, do I make myself clear?"

Adrien got up slowly, his fury making him tremble from top to toe. "Yes, father."

"You are going to go to your instructor first thing tomorrow morning after your photo shoot and follow through with the extra credit they assign. I expect nothing less than a perfect score. Nathalie will contact your personal trainer to up your workouts so you'll shed the unnecessary weight. You may go."

Adrien turned on his heel and walked out of the office, quietly closing the door behind him. He wasn't surprised to see Nathalie standing there, tablet in hand, with a remorseful expression. Adrien fought the tears and accepted the hug she offered. "I'm sorry Adrien, I tried."

"I know," he whispered. Out of all his father's employees and mansion servants, Nathalie was the only one who knew about his secret double life as Chat Noir.

 _"Nathalie, I need you in my office immediately."_ Gabriel's voice came through the woman's earpiece.

Nathalie gave Adrien an extra squeeze and whispered, "Go." Adrien hesitated before hurrying back to his room. Nathalie would distract his father long enough for Adrien to escape. And escape he did.

* * *

Patrol always helped clear Chat's head and cool his temper. It seemed he was doing that a lot lately. This was the fourth night in a row he needed to escape out of the mansion. The others in the Miraculous priesthood had advised him to change his routes as often as he could, especially with a city as vast as Paris. He hadn't meant to wind up at the cemetery. He was about to move on when his ears caught the sound of music on the wind... coming from  _behind_ the closed gates.

 _Odd..._ Chat Noir waited, feline ears pricked forward in concentration. After a moment, he felt something stir, like a breeze over his naked skin. Cemeteries were always active with some kind of magic or spirits... but even for a place for the dead, this held a trace of something very much alive.

 _Necromancers?_ He thought, and his belly clenched tightly. He  _hated_ Necromancers. They stirred up more akuma problems than any other sorcerer, alchemist, or order in the world. Granted, just like all races in the world, not all Necromancers were evil or bent to cause trouble, just as not all Miraculous priests and priestesses were good.

Still, it was his sacred duty to check things out. Taking out his baton, he extended it with a twirl above his head and jumped from the rooftops and over the wooden gates. He landed deftly and moved into the shadows so not to be seen by an enemy. Anxiety prickled up his spine, and his cat's eyes glowed in the dark. Walking closer, he could hear the music more clearly and sense magic in the air.

He stopped at the edge where the graves began and noticed strange, silver rose-like flowers dispersed around a few of the headstones. Chat had never seen them before in his life, but the sweet, almost heady scent that hit his nose made him wary of them. He walked on, looking for the source of the magic.

_"Adrien!"_

_Chat froze in shock and slowly turned around. Gabriel stood behind him, glaring angrily. "Father?"_

_"I told you to stay inside where it's safe. I'll have no choice now... after all your failures, this disappoints me the most." Chat stepped back and hissed as two massive arms wrapped around him. He looked up to see the Gorilla, his bodyguard, towering overhead. Suddenly, metal clamped around his wrists; handcuffs. They must've been enchanted because his transformation instantly evaporated. "I cannot believe you, Adrien. Out of everything you've done, this is by far the worst! Just like your mother-"_

_"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Chat screamed out as he felt his magic being zapped away._

_"Put him in a cell. He'll work out till he passes out to shed that fat off of him."_

_"Yes sir," someone said. Adrien began to struggle as his captors dragged him away-_

Suddenly, his nose itched, and he sneezed. The images of his father and bodyguard disappeared in clouds of silver dust. Chat blinked in confusion, his heart racing in his chest. His emerald eyes focused on a single white butterfly sitting on the tip of his nose. Another image loomed over him, one with midnight black hair and blue eyes... something much more significant than a butterfly. He gasped and shot up from where he lay.

"Whoa! Hey, slow it down!" the figure, a woman, realized belatedly, caught him by the shoulders just as his head swam with dizziness. "Easy," she soothed. "It's alright."

 _"What do you want from me?!"_ Chat groaned, covering his face with his hands. Out of all things to ask,  _that_ had to be it? Yet, he repeated it again, picturing his father instead. Tears spilled from his eyes,  _"What do you want from me?"_

"It's the moon roses," the woman explained as if sensing his confusion and agony. "Let it clear from your system. It's okay; the visions aren't real. But they stem from something in your day to day life Chat Noir."

"You know me," he gasped, finally gaining control of himself. He slowly rolled to his feet and realized they were in the mourning pavilion far from where he last remembered. When his head finally felt clear enough, he looked to see who his savior was and his shoulders slumped in both relief and mortification. "Mariposa."

The butterfly priestess smiled softly, "Hey Chat."

"What are you doing in a graveyard so late at night?" He glanced upwards. "And on a full moon?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Mariposa returned. "I always come out to serenade the recently departed to the next world on the full moons," she gestured to her guitar. "Or so Nooroo keeps telling me."

"I thought foxes did that."

"Rena does it on the dark moons."

"Oh," Chat's cheeks reddened slightly. The pair lapsed into silence, and Mariposa gently pressed her shoulder to her friend's. Chat returned the gesture, leaning against her.

"I sensed someone pretty angry today. Even though it's a full moon, I didn't want to chance an akuma possession, so I tried tracking them. I didn't realize that person was you."

"I didn't mean to worry you," Chat mumbled. "Things just got bad at home pretty suddenly, and I needed out."

"You've patroled almost every day this week," Mariposa chided. "I'd say it's been building for a lot longer than today. And with the moon roses... I bet you're dealing with something that scares you."

Chat tensed, a lie on the tip of his tongue.  _This is Mariposa,_ his subconscious chided.  _She'll call you out on a lie, and she hates liars. She's got that built-in lie detector butterfly Miraculous priests seem to be born with._

"Let me know when you think of a good lie, Chat. Or if you value our friendship, tell me the truth."

Chat flinched, "I'm sorry." He pulled a deep breath in through his nose.  _"Yeah, I'm afraid."_

"Oh?"

"What do you want from me?!" he asked, his tone sharper than he intended. Mariposa flinched, and the butterflies on her shoulders lit into the air. Her purple-masked blue eyes lowered. "I'm sorry."

"What do you want from me?" she returned.

Chat met her eyes, and he felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes. A strange, humming kind of magic surrounded them. Somehow, he knew that whatever he told her, it would never leave the two of them. And he  _did_ need someone. He wanted someone desperately to listen to him. Mariposa offered a shy smile of encouragement, one of her gossamer wings appearing and wrapping around his shoulders like a warm blanket. Looking into her eyes, Chat knew... somehow she knew... that this was a massive burden he was unloading; and she didn't seem afraid. He wet his lips, "I don't know where to begin."

Mariposa hummed softly and reached for her guitar. "Do you like music, Chat Noir?"

"I love it."

The woman's cheeks pinked slightly under her mask in pleasure. "Well, I find that music has a way of uncomplicating things. Do you agree?"

"Yes."

"Then just let the words come as they need to... just listen to the music, and sing." She began strumming the strings in a jumpy kind of pattern, reminding Chat much of his own moods. It almost echoed the phrase he had been repeating in the moon rose vision just moments ago.

 _"There might have been a time_  
I would give myself away  
(Ooh) Once upon a time  
I didn't give a damn  
But now here we are"

 _"So what do you want from me?"_ Mariposa echoed.

 _"What do you want from me?"_ Chat nodded. Mariposa went quiet but continued playing.

Truthfully, Mariposa was well aware of Chat Noir's hesitation to take up the mantle as a Miraculous Priest of Paris. She herself almost passed on the powers as well. But fate had a funny way of poking its nose into things. He seemed to be asking her, what she expected of him. Truth be told, Mari wasn't much older in this line of work than he was. She sensed that he was unable to express himself as his true self in his civilian life. It must've been  _stifling._ No wonder he had such frightening visions from the moon roses. Letting the music move through her, she answered his question.

 _"Just don't give up_  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down"

 _"It messed me up,"_ Chat told her, and she nodded in understanding.

_"need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around"_

_"Hey, what do you want from me  
What do you want from me?"_

They asked in harmony, and both of them smiled. It seemed they both had that same question: what do you expect from me?

"Hey, Mari?" Still strumming, Mariposa nodded to him. She watched as his face tensed under his black domino mask. "D-do you think I need to lose any weight?"

Mariposa's jaw dropped in shock, and her fingers nearly tripped over the chords of music. The disruption briefly interrupted her spell around them, but she managed to pick it back up. Vehemently, she shook her head, cheeks coloring. "No! Why would you ask that?!"

Chat wet his lips again, looking away and rubbing his neck. "I...I put on eight kilos in four months."

"Are you eating unhealthily?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then I'm glad you're finally taking care of yourself," Mariposa stated simply. "Chat, you're a strong fighter, and you need fuel to keep up your strength. I'm  _happy_ you've put on the extra weight. I've been beginning to worry about you starving yourself."

Chat's cheeks went red, and he gaped in shock at the butterfly priestess. "Y-you have?"

Mariposa nodded, a fresh blush coloring her cheeks. "I-if you need to lose those eight kilo's for whatever reason, then I need to lose the ten I've put on too."

 _"What?!"_ Chat gaped in outrage. He looked at his friend and fellow priestess seriously. She was muscled for a woman, but not profoundly so. In fact, the extra definition fit her frame beautifully! To think of this beautiful person going on a diet to lose that strength she had built up over the years was horrifying. She needed it so that her wings could carry her in flight, for her to run and fight akumas with him, to defend the innocent when he was too busy being the offense-- when did he start thinking like this?! Unable to fully articulate his words, he allowed the music to guide his words and emotions.

 _"Yeah, it's plain to see_  
that baby you're beautiful  
And there's nothing wrong with you"

Mariposa's cheeks turned beet red at the compliment, and she rolled her eyes.

 _"It's me ' I'm a freak_  
but thanks for l--caring about me  
'Cause you're doing it perfectly"

This time her fingers did slip, and Mariposa cursed herself silently. She almost let slip how much she actually cared about Chat Noir. SHe had kept those feelings bottled up for the cat priest for so long that she let her guard down!

Chat, on the other hand, caught on precisely what she had corrected. His feline ears were focused in her direction, and his heart squeezed tightly. Could it be possible? That... she thought of him in a romantic light as well? This beautiful, fearless warrior? His memories came back to him unbidden, of them sitting on the Eiffel Tower, sharing stories and secret cuddles... and the occasional treats from a beautiful local bakery. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that yes, it was apparent that Mariposa had a crush on him. And in some strange way, in the back of his mind, he had one on her too. Something inside him surged forward, and he reached up to push a lock of bluish-black hair out of her eyes.

 _"There might have been a time_  
_When I would let you step away_  
_I wouldn't even try but I think  
_ _you could save my life"_

Mariposa snorted, arching a brow.  _Dramatic much?_ She asked silently. Chat didn't seem to think so. In fact, his serious look made her breath catch.

_"Just don't give up"_

Chat shook his head as if to say, 'never.'  _"_ _I'm workin' it out"_

_"Please don't give in"_

_"I won't let you down_  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around"

Mariposa giggled at that. _"Hey, what do you want from me?"_

 __  
  
Chat grinned back at her, feeling better than he had in a long time. Mariposa strummed and allowed the song to come to an end. They embraced tightly, letting the silence to penetrate their music filled bubble. It was the butterfly who spoke first. "You know... my grandmother really doesn't approve of my choices in music most of the time."

"Why? I think it suits you beautifully."

Mariposa pushed back and tucked a stray lock behind her ear with a shrug. "She's more into refined, classical tastes. Maman and papa always sang no matter what they did. They said music has a way of making people feel and understand more than mear words could ever try to convey."

"Your parents sound very wise," Chat agreed.

Mariposa looked up and noted the moon position before getting up. "I should be heading back anyway. I don't want to be missed."

"I miss you already," Chat suddenly blurted out. The raven-haired priestess rolled her eyes but smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Chat. If you ever need an ear..."

"Thanks, Mari. Really... thanks for not giving up on me."

"I'll never let you down, Chat Noir. No matter what."

And in a flurry of butterflies and magic, Mariposa was gone, and Chat sat silently in the mourning pavilion, alone. Yet despite this being in a place to grieve, he never felt more peaceful.  _I'll never give up on you either, Mariposa._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is definitely not how I expected this story to go! Nor how long it got x.x *flexes fingers*
> 
> I don't do a ton of angst, especially in rapid succession. But no matter how many times I listened to 'Whataya Want from Me?' I just heard a conversation between two people. I wanted to follow through and put it in a rock genre, but it just didn't... flow, ya know? *shrugs*
> 
> I hope this satisfies your angsty 'Mari'chat craving some, Anon! I thought bringing in 'Mariposa' would be a nice twist ;)
> 
> Mariposa’s appearance was inspired by @imthepunchlord and I give all credit to the name and creation to them. I just happened to tweak the character to fit this universe ;) @imthepunchlord is also the originator for the fox’s dark moon duty to the dead (WHICH I ADORED CLEARLY)
> 
> You can find me on [my FB page,](https://www.facebook.com/KestraEchoWolf/) [Tumblr,](http://kestraechowolf.tumblr.com/) [and Twitter](https://twitter.com/KestraEchoWolf/) to leave comments and prompt requests!  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/X8X26UWA)


End file.
